Dance In The Dark: Tik Tok, Telephone
by MariashaAziza
Summary: ON HOLD! FROZEN. See profile...
1. Kyuubi, Miyuki, and Naruto

**My first ever completely AU story! I just had to do one. I know everyone's waiting for updates on my current stories, and I am working on them. I just needed to do something different. **

**Anyway, hope you like it!**

**No pairings have been decided or anything. **

* * *

Strobe lights flashing brightly over the dimly lit area. The air is smoke filled mixed with the scents of sweat, sweet fragrance, and other addicting properties. Raised platform were the attractions of the area, except for the bar and main stage. And even then the ones dancing upon those squares always paled in comparison to those on that central stage.

Then again, that might be because you could only look at those. The others could be touched, licked, kissed, eaten anything. The fact that they were so exotic in appearance always helped. But no matter how much you pinned for them you just couldn't touch them. The glass always kept you back, and everyone was always told the same thing when asked. They weren't for sell. Although you could order one or two if you had the right amount and a promise to appreciate them.

Yea, it was just another day in Twilight Sweets and Coffee Cafe.

What?

Did you think I was talking about something else?

Naughty, naughty…

As to why the area was smoke filled?

"YOU IDIOT!"

The beautiful man being yelled at flinched at the growling shout. It took a lot to make her shout and even then it was still low voiced. The man winced peeking his red eyes open even as his hand reached for his equally red hair, which fell over broad yet slim shoulders. The male had long hair reaching about his thighs; it was silky and smooth his bangs framing his face with spiked ends. His skin was a bronze color and soft to the touch. His face regal, elegant, and sharp looking yet it still appeared soft and slightly feminine.

His eyes had an exotic fox like tilt to them and had faint black surrounding them adding to the appearance. He is wearing a simple red shirt and faded jeans with a white apron over top. His feet clad in worn yet comfortable combat boots. A studded belt around his waist, and a studded wrist band on his left wrist, small black jelly bracelets decorated his right wrist and arm. His hair was pulled into a lose braid, and his nails were crimson and claw shaped. His eyes were Crimson though they had gold around the pupil giving his eyes an almost hypnotic appearance. He's tall around 6'1" in size.

The person glaring him down was a female. His half twin sister to be precise. She had long flowing ice blue hair that was pulled into a messy bun at the top of her head and held with two senbon needles. Blank and dull Gold eyes glared at him though no emotion came through them, her eyes had crimson around the end of her irises. When angry it seemed to glow like now, causing her eyes to appear a glowing gold red. Not something you wanted directed toward you. Her bangs were choppy and at odd length the longest being her chin and shortest being her eyes, they were also black in color. Her skin was a pale translucent shade you could even see her veins in areas.

Her appearance was rather androgynous in appearance. Her face also holds a regal elegant disposition; however her features have also remained childish and soft. She could be described a beautiful and sexy male, or a hot and seductive female. Something his sister took pride in. She rather enjoyed confusing people about her gender. It was her figure that gave her away unless she hid it by binding her chest, which was rather impressive. She's short making at most 5'4" in height. Her body is small in frame but curved and muscular making her appear a bit bigger then she really is. She had rounded shoulders and wears unisex clothing.

Giggling at the counter between the kitchen and request area was his half younger brother. He like his twin is rather short being around 5'3" himself but he was still growing. He had blonde hair with red highlights and tips. He has bright blue eyes with red streaks. His face is round and cute, his skin a light tan color. His hair is spiky and shoulder length, his bangs coming to eyes in spikes. His frame like his twin's was small, curved, and soft. He was giggling with his hands over his mouth and head resting on the counter. Black khaki shorts and an orange tee-shirt covered by a red and navy blue checked jacket. He wore the new no toe to heel high top sandals. He was cute and beautiful in a boyish way. But when he got older would be right up there with his siblings.

You're probably wondering at the names huh? Well his name was Kyuubi Uzumaki and he was 18 years old. The brats name was Naruto Namikaze and he was 14 soon to be 15 years old. And her name was Miyuki Haruka, she was 18 years old and their salvation.

**Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Kagura Haruka, and Ryuu Hisoka those are the names of our parents. Guess whose parents are whose? Kagura Haruka and Kushina Uzumaki were best friends. Sister's by their foster parents. Both were famous and rather wealthy. **

**Kagura being the daughter of a very wealthy and respected Lord in England, and Kushina being a Princess of a small land in the tropics. **

**Minato Namikaze was the Heir to the Ambassador of Japan and new chief of Royal Police. **

**And Ryuu was the Heir and Emperor of a country in China. **

**Minato and Kushina fell in love and became engaged. **

**Kagura and Ryuu feel in love and became engaged. **

**It was to be a double wedding and a way to connect the nations. **

**Tragedy happened. **

**Kagura and Kushina were kidnapped and taken hostage. Ryuu had been nearby and tried to save them was also taken. The kidnappers were insane and twisted. Deciding that rape and torture would be a good thing. However, one rather liked the thought of breaking the proud and noble Ryuu. Taking away his control and forcing him to submit was his goal. Ryuu was given a drug as were the women. **

**Needless to say their memories were hazy at best, but both were grateful it was him instead of someone they didn't know. When they were rescued days later by Minato, they told him what had happened. Minato being Ryuu's brother in all but blood forgave him, and also agreed that it was a good thing it was him and no one else. **

**A few months later they found themselves pregnant. A total of 9 months later had them going into labor and giving birth at the same time. **

**A year later had found Ryuu poisoned and killed, while Kagura barely escaped with her life and child. She wasn't heard from again. **

**She died 5 years later. **

**While broken up about the loss of the others, they knew they would never be forgiven if they didn't stop mourning. Minato and Kushina had a child three almost 4 years later, they named him Naruto. **

**Minato died day's afterword by a criminal that he had sent behind bars. The criminal died in the struggle. **

**3 years later Kushina died protecting her sons from a serial killer. **

**And he died from Kyuubi trying to protect his mother and brother. **

**Now Naruto was 3 and Kyuubi was 7. **

**8 years later when they were 11 and 15 respectively, 15 year old Miyuki tracked them down. Telling them who she was and proving it was simple. Kushina had made sure her boys knew about their sister. And Miyuki proved to be stubborn as her mother. She refused to allow them to be separated. **

**They spent 2 years in Orphanages and foster homes together. That is until Miyuki finally got in contact with one of their parents close friend. **

**By then Naruto was 13 and Kyuubi and Miyuki were 17. Though they did not adopt the kids they did help them. They moved them to a new city, to a new orphanage and changed their names. **

**That was how the Tsuki siblings came to be known in Okinawa, Japan** **and the owners of four establishments. **

**Moonlight Dance and Game Connection. **

**Eclipse Bar and Entertainment Club. **

**Midnight Restaurant and Bookstore Central. **

**And Twilight Sweets and Coffee Cafe**

Kyuubi grumbled as he walked down the street. Miyuki sure had been angry. But he just wasn't a cook, which was why he took care of Midnight. He just had to manage the place, not cook.

Naruto was the only one that could maybe become as good as her. But he had already taken on Moonlight with one of their partners of course. However Tsunade and Shizune seemed good for the help.

Just like Iruka and Kakashi was good enough help for him.

Miyuki mainly did everything on her own. Although Jiraya did help with Eclipse. He hadn't actually seen anyone at Twilight with her, except Naruto and himself for cooking lessons.

Shoving his hands in her pockets he sighed.

Naruto walked with his hands behind his head and a small smile on his face. Tiling his head he looked over to his brother. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

Kyuubi looked at his brother with a slight frown. A moment later he grinned and ruffled his hair. "I'm fine, just worried about this new school. We had some extra time because of our jobs…but we have to go now… I know you'll be fine. You're a fucking ball of sunshine…" He scowled.

Naruto giggled, looking down with downcast eyes. "I just bounce back easier. We all have our problems. You two have just protected me more the you have yourselves…" He muttered.

Kyuubi snorted. "Of course we have. What kind of big siblings would we have been otherwise?"

Although he and Miyuki were the same age he had always felt like the oldest. Perhaps it was because he was male? Anyway, he took protecting his siblings very seriously. However, they could take care of themselves. Naruto never needed any help, the social butterfly he was. And Miyuki was too stubborn and independent to accept any help.

And that's what made it so easy to remember why Miyuki never spoke above a harsh whisper. Before they had met her throat had been badly damaged. She never said how, saying that anything before they found each other didn't matter. But if reminded him that he hadn't been there for her. Even if he had seen her since they were babies.

He sighed shrugging his shoulders. "I'm just worried is all, alright? I guess everything will turn out fine, but I can't help but worry." He said.

* * *

Miyuki sat on the counter looking blankly down at the message on her cell phone.

_-He's out. Watch yourself._

_--Jiraya-_

Her eyes blink as she flipped to the new incoming message.

_-Miss me, tramp?-_

Closeing her eyes along with the phone she sighed heavily.

A frown crossed her face as she watched the people passing by out the window. A few of the everyday pedestrians giving waves and smiles as they passed by.

Her phone beeped again showing a third number coming up. Clicking the central button the message flashed on.

_-Want to do something, or are you still too busy for me?-_

Her jaw worked as she chewed on her tongue and opened the options menu. She paused for a few moments before selecting the erase all button.


	2. Minato, Hisoka, and Minato

__

Kagura hummed lightly as she finished pulling her long black hair up in her signature bun, with a small tail sticking out. Blood red eyes peered back at her from the mirror and a smile graced her face for a moment. Crimson eye shadow covered her eyelids just enough to draw attention, but not enough to be obnoxious. Her peach pale colored skin glowing slightly form the warm lights on her vanity.

_She smoothed down the red and white silk kimono she wore, and glanced over maroon colored sharp claw like nails. Reaching for the clip on her vanity she finished her appearance. The clip was small, two jade crystal balls, but what caught attention where the two white flowers that were a part of it. Elegant Chinese slippers covered her feet, and a single beaded bracelet rested around her right wrist, two long feathers hanging form it._

_Hearing more cursing she turned to the side and smirked lightly._

_Kushina was glaring as she finished tying her long red hair in a high tail. Cursing Kagura the whole time. They had made a deal that if one grew out their hair so did the other. A turquoise clip kept one side of her bangs from falling her face. While the other side of her shoulder length bangs was pushed behind her ear. Dark red eyes glared at her friend in the mirror's reflection, before turning her attention to her hair once more._

_Kushina, wore black baggy military styled pants, that were tucked into scuffed combat boots. A crème silk Chinese shirt covered her top, she wore a burnt orange silk sleeveless hooded vest over it. Her arms were covered by her normal orange arm warmers. While red, black, orange jelly, and metal bracelets. Her nails were painted orange and where long, but no where claw like, as Kagura's were._

_"I still don't see why we have to go meet them. Their probably spoiled arrogant jerks…" Kushina hissed as she glared at her mirror._

_Kagura's smirk widened thinking of her friend as an angry cat all hissy and fluffed up._

_"Calm down, Shina-Chan. If they are, they are. We only have to meet them once." She said turning back to her mirror and searching for her earrings on the vanity. "After this we will never have to see Minato Namikaze or Ryuu Hisoka again." She said._

* * *

__

"Their probably annoying powder puffs that care only about their appearance and cute things…" Ryuu hissed as he leaned against the wall of the dressing room.

_Long silky ice blue hair was pulled back in a simple braid. Bangs framing his face, and the red eye shadow that brought attention to cold harsh gold eyes. He wore a traditional Chinese outfit. The silk tunic was white with red designs. It reached above his thighs and was spilt from his waist down. Silk white Arabian styled pants covered his legs. He wore black pointed toe ankle high boots. His claw like nails dug slightly into his arms as he glared ahead._

_His companion laughed as he stepped form the changing screen. Bright blonde hair spiked in all directions, and crystal blue eyes were lit up in laughter. He wore simple black cargo pants with several pockets, that were shoved into his military issued combat boots. He wore a navy long sleeved turtle neck , the sleeves ending past his fingers. A long white short sleeved trench coat covered all of that, with orange and red flames liking up it. A necklace with blue and jade crystal rods lay around his neck._

_"Calm down Ryuu…" Minato said with amusement. "It's not like this is anything new. We're always stuck around annoying girls. One more evenings won't kill us. Who knows maybe these ones will be different." He said with a shrug._

_Ryuu snorted. "If by different you mean they might have a brain…then I doubt it." He muttered._

_Minato laughed again, before tugging on his friends braid. "Seriously. Just hold you're tongue until the nights over. We don't want to ruin this. You can complain all you like when it's over." He said shaking his head. "Who knows, maybe their thinking the same as us?" He asked with a shrug._

_Ryuu snorted once more pushing form the wall. "I doubt it. Their probably thinking about which one to snag. That or their fantasizing about the 'perfect' wedding already." He said with a small grin._

__

They both started laughing at the reminder of their past dates. Needless to say Ryuu had a feeling Kushina Uzumaki and Kagura Haruko would be just like all the other girls he had met.

* * *

There were things Miyuki hated.

There were things Miyuki accepted.

There were things Miyuki enjoyed.

There were things that Miyuki was attached to.

There were things that Miyuki held close, close enough to almost feel something for.

Miyuki hated sex. The entire act was horrible, disgusting, and invasive. That might be from her own personal experiences… However, even as a child she had found it disgusting. That was why she told her mother she would never get married or have children because she would never allow herself to do 'it'.

Back then she didn't know about rape. It didn't traumatize her or anything. She got over it when she woke up in the hospital. Though two things came from it.

One she found out she was a masochist. The pain didn't really bother her, it was enjoyable in fact. Not the pain of the rape, but from the beating to force her down.

Two, she loathed pity. She wanted to dismember every police man and nurse that looked her way. She couldn't stand it. The sugar coated words, the false insecurity. It made her ill.

She hated dogs. The only dogs she liked were wolf like ones and guard dogs. Anything else was annoying. Although she had a weak spot for any animal, dogs were of the few she wouldn't cry over if it got hurt. Unless it was a master/pups/pack, or if it was a puppy that was hurt. Those were the ones she couldn't stand to see hurt.

Miyuki accepted that her mother was gone. She accepted that her father was gone. She accepted that she one day would be gone. She had accepted that she had been alone for… almost as long as she could remember. But damn if she would accept going out alone. She had also accepted that when she died she was dragging as many people to hell with her as she could.

Miyuki enjoyed watching Naruto and Kyuubi. She enjoyed seeing that their light hadn't vanished. That they hadn't been tainted enough to become monsters…or to become like herself. She knew they were tainted though, no matter how pure they seemed. After all Kyuubi did have blood on his hands and he was no virgin… But they had avoided the worst of the world.

And she enjoyed it for two reasons. It could have been the opposite and they had seen the world's darkness fully. They were tainted, but they hadn't seen everything. They had been spared that so far….although they knew more then most street kids or druggies ever could. And they knew almost everything that could be, they just hadn't seen everything.

She enjoyed spending time with them. She enjoyed watching them grow up. She enjoyed teaching them. She enjoyed helping them make dreams. And she enjoyed having a family.

Miyuki was attached to the business she had created. She was attached to the old friends of her and the other's parents.

She was attached to Jiraya. The pervert who was extremely protective over her and her brothers. To the point he would lie, steal, cheat, even kill. He was the uncle they needed. Someone who had been tainted, someone to do anything for them. He had a spy network that looked over the world.

Not bad for a famous porn author. Then again it was expected from a member of the triad. Although he also had the title Monk and Sage from the spiritual journeys and training he had under gone. He was a spiritual advisor. He had never failed to help a person reach inner peace.

She was attached to Tsunade. If there was anyone who was more protective then Jiraya it was her. And she knew how to make it look natural, like an accident, or get rid of the body. She was the aunt that made sure they stayed healthy and healed them if they were hurt. She never trusted them to go to any other doctors. And why would she?

The world renowned Surgeon. The legendary doctor that could cure anything. Also Grand-daughter and grand-niece of the first two Emperor's of Kohona. Not to mention she was the Heir and second in place to be the Prime Minister of Okinawa. The second member of the Triad. She was also a woman of unmatched strength. It was almost monster like and frightening when she was angered.

She was attached to Orochimaru. The slightly weird power obsessed man that made sure they were protected. He spoiled them making sure they had anything they asked for. Sometimes even things they never thought of. He was the Emperor of Oto. But he was more commonly known as the King of the Underworld. The King Crime Lord himself.

He was also a part of the infamous triad. The Sannin, which ruled the ANBU. The most ruthless and cold blooded 'gang' in the world. Though the word gang didn't do them justice. They were true assassins. While Tsunade and Jiraya weren't commonly known as the other two members of the triad one could find out. They were called a triad because they were lovers. Find the lovers, you find the members.

She was attached to Kakashi. The lazy bastard had been there for her siblings when she could not. He was the one that found them. He was the one that kept an eye on them until she could get to them. He had been Minato's adoptive son, Kushina's student, Kagura's confident, and Ryuu's advisor. She supposed he was their oldest sibling. They all thought of him as their big brother.

He was also one of the Elite's in ANBU. ANBU had originally been created by Kushina. When Minato died and she went into hiding she had handed it over to the Triad. Kakashi had been there since the beginning, and he had made sure they, mainly Miyuki, never died. She had come close several times, easily seen by the scars she hid. The boy's luckily hadn't…but that didn't mean they hadn't been hurt. They all bore scars…

She was attached to Iruka. The man had been the first to take them in. Originally he had been a social worker that had stumbled across Kyuubi and Naruto. Turns out he had been one of the temporary members of ANBU. Until that is, he found that he wanted to help people, children mainly. For this reason he had resigned and became a social Worker. Upon finding and recognizing the boys he had vowed to look after them.

He had been Kushina's adoptive little brother, had admired Minato, had been Kagura's best friend, and had finally pushed Ryuu to notice Kagura's feelings. Once Kakashi and Miyuki had come into the scene he had helped them gain the freedom they held now. Had even left his job behind and was even taking classes on a culinary career to help them, while he worked as a part cook/part waiter at their store.

Miyuki held two things close. Two things that were above everything and anything. Two things that she could honestly say she almost cared about.

Naruto and Kyuubi.

By the time she had found them…Miyuki had been too damaged, too broken. She would never be fixed. She was permanently detached from emotions. Couldn't even fake them really. Expressions were easy, emotions were unreachable. However, those two were the closest she could reach. Even if they kept the foolish hope she could be fixed, somehow…

Even Tsunade had called her a lost cause. It wasn't just mental and emotional. She said that Miyuki would probably never feel anything physically. That was why she didn't feel anything except extreme pain. And even then her responses were so screwed up that it was enjoyable to her. Not pleasurable, but enjoyably bearable.

Probably because it was the only thing she could feel, emotionally, mentally, and physically. Miyuki was apathetic, un-empathetic, had no morals unless it involved the boys, had no modesty, and was asexual.

There were things Miyuki knew…

And that was...that their peace wouldn't last…

* * *

Orochimaru twitched.

'How did I get tricked into this….there is no way I would be here….otherwise…' He thought slowly trying to find out how he had come to be here. He twitched again as the door opened once more, the bell jingling. 'Why am I in Twilight?…' He thought.

__

"Because…" Miyuki said handing him the apron and tying his hair back.

"Tsunade can't cook to save her live. And I don't trust Jiraya with my kitchen. Kakashi's doing some…work….for me, leaving Iruka with Midnight alone. And Shizune is the nurse at our new school. The only reason we had even agreed to go." She said finishing everything.

"You only have to wait until school is over. And I'll find someone as quick as I can, to take over." She said with an arched eyebrow.

'Damn that brat….The only one besides Tsunade that can get me to do something I don't want to… We just had to chose favorites didn't we?' He thought closing his eyes as he continued to twitch.

Miyuki had changed his appearance so he wasn't recognized. After all, it just wouldn't do to have the Oto Lord working in a café of all places. His normal markings had been removed. And Miyuki had done something to make his skin look a normal shade. He blamed Tsunade sending the girl so much make up, make up the girl would never use on herself. He had red lip gloss on, and was to act like a female.

Sighing he opened his eyes to greet the customer only to freeze.

Jiraya grinned and waved from his spot outside. Tsunade coping the motion from the other end of the window.

His eye twitched again. 'I'll kill them…' He thought, the thick guide book in his hands ripping in half.

* * *

Miyuki looked up tilting her head. 'I have a feeling Orochimaru isn't happy…' She thought with a slight frown. She blinked turning to look at the painting, or at least what should have been a painting. Six hours and it was still nothing more then a blank canvas.

They were all artistic. In their own ways.

Naruto was a great dancer. Any form, any style he knew by instinct. Miyuki came close behind, with Kyuubi being the least dancing inclined.

Kyuubi was an artist. He was always drawing and painting something. Miyuki also close behind, with Naruto the least Artistic inclined.

Miyuki was a cook, although that wasn't so much her art as something she could do easily. She hadn't found her true 'art' form just yet… Naruto was close behind with Kyuubi the least cooking inclined.

They each had an ability, something they were personally good at…

Miyuki's ability was writing. She always had some story in her mind swirling around. This was something neither Naruto nor Kyuubi were very good with. Kyuubi didn't have the patience to write something. And Naruto couldn't seem to be able to write his thoughts and ideas down, he would get distracted. Although Naruto was very good with writing out game plays, schemes, and pranks. It seemed he needed it to be more then just words but actions as well. And Kyuubi shockingly was good at poems and Haiku's.

Just as well, Naruto was the athlete of them. Where Miyuki could write, Naruto was a genius at any sport. Swimming being the only thing all three siblings ties on. Miyuki, while physically stronger then most girls, was delicate. She bruised easily, lost blood quicker the most people, and had to be careful with how hurt she got. Not being able to 'feel' any limits meant that she could be critically hurt before she would stop. And that was only when she started feeling something. Kyuubi didn't have the hand eye coordination for sports. He always over did or under did. As stated before, swimming was the only thing Miyuki and Kyuubi could possible beat Naruto in when it came to sports. Kyuubi because he had powerful limbs. And Miyuki because between them all, her speed was the best.

Kyuubi was the fighter. Any style or weapon, and he mastered it easily. His body sturdy and tough. He could truly concentrate on something when adrenaline was pumping. Naruto, despite his athletic build and hand eye coordination, just wasn't strong enough physically for fighting. He was easily over come and beaten. As for Miyuki, as stated before she didn't know her limits because she couldn't feel them. Not to mention she herself, thought violence was useless and pathetic. She could never see the point in it. If Miyuki had to fight she went after a person's mind, not their body. That wasn't to say she couldn't damage someone…

They all could use a specific weapon though.

Naruto was good with daggers. He always had a few hidden on his person somewhere. And if not he had bombs of all kinds. Flash bombs, stink bombs, paint bombs, poison bombs. Those two were his things. Which is why he was Jiraya's favorite, seeing as he was the same, only Jiraya was more inclined to fire itself then explosions.

Kyuubi was good with sharp small objects like scalpels and needles. Any kind really, sewing, surgical, acupuncture, senbon, you name it he knew how to use it. He also knew every weak point on a human body, including pressure points, and joints. That was why he liked needles and scalpels, they could move easily and damage the small areas. This was why Tsunade favored him. He fought dirty like she did, and he knew how to change a wound to make it appear like as if it was an accident or self inflicted.

Miyuki, liked blades, swords to be more precise. Tanto's, Katana's, broad swords, kitchen knives, razor blades, any and all kind of blade or sword was her thing. Oddly enough she also used piano wire. It was a question why she used it, but she never answered. Orochimaru had always favored the girl. And the fact that he himself always used a sword, caused him to take her under his wing. The fact that they could both manipulate easily and get what they wanted always helped.

Naruto was the one to bring their guard down with his bubbly personality. Not to mention their was something about him that screamed trust me. He could also make anyone believe in him.

Kyuubi was the torturer. He enjoyed pain, and loved to cut people up. He was rather sadistic about it as well. He could get most people to sing with a grin and lick of his weapon.

Miyuki was the interrogator of the family. She was more into psychological warfare, and attacking a person's mind. If the other two failed, she always succeeded.

They each had an instrument.

Naruto always liked the drums. Any kind of drums actually. Something to pound his rage and emotions into. Naruto was a naturally happy person, who bottled his negative emotions up. The drums gave him something to release it on.

Kyuubi like the Acoustic Guitar, it was something he had to focus on. Something he couldn't allow his mind to wonder with or he would screw up. It taught him patience and precision.

Miyuki had the piano. She had always played it. Probably since her mother and father had. She could remember a few times in the past when she had listened or played along with her mother and father.

They all had a second instrument, just not their preferred.

Kyuubi oddly enough played the violin. No one knew why. Just that he could lose himself easier in it then he could the guitar. He had tow he played a normal one and an electric violin. He seemed to play the electric more often because if echoed more around him.

Naruto's was a keyboard. His was basically a DJ Keyboard mix. He said he liked creating things and adding them together. He couldn't stand playing an actually piano, so he used this keyboard where he could make the keys sound like anything.

Miyuki's second instrument was a cross between. The Electric Guitar and a flute. She never really chose between them. However, she only played the flute on very special occasions, so it was the Electric Guitar that took the place as her second. She liked the harsh sound and loud pitched whines she could make.

* * *

Blinking and shaking the thoughts from her head, Miyuki placed her supplies away with a sigh. Frowning thoughtfully she paused for a moment.

'I wonder if they can sing? I know my voice would still be the same if I tried. I can't seem to change pitch…. But I wonder…' She thought tilting her head.

Walking into the kitchen she paused for a moment.

Kakashi glanced up with a piece of toast hanging from his mask less face. Eyes lazy and half open he waved with one hand going over a folder with another. His mask lay around his neck. Luckily enough he knew to wear a surgical one when not on missions or at home.

Iruka looked up from the stove and smiled brightly at her. "Good morning, Miyuki-Chan!" He called happily.

Miyuki felt something that could be called fondness for the man. It was the only reason she let him get away with calling her Chan. Not even Kyuubi or Naruto did so

She nodded with a slight twitch of her lips. "Good morning, Iruka-San. Kakashi-San. I am going to wake up the others now." she said simply.

Iruka beamed once more before turning to breakfast. "Alright. Everything's almost finished anyway." He called over his shoulder.

Kakashi sighed and closed the folder with a small snap sound before slipping it between his newspaper.

Miyuki turned and made her way up the stairs toward the bedroom's.

Kakashi and Iruka's bedroom were on the first floor, along with the kitchen, main bathroom, half bathroom, entrance, front room, living room, dinning room, and the back that became the enclosed porch.

The upstairs held, Miyuki, Kyuubi, and Naruto's room. A main bathroom, and a half bathroom for each of them. The Laundry room was also up stairs as well as the entertainment room, which took up most of the upstairs.

The basement was a large studio. Art, music, dojo, and a decent sized gym. It was a large reinforced sound proof area, that was always kept cool.

Miyuki paused before the red and black door before knocking. She stood there for a moment before opening it. She moved her head foreword and glanced toward the direction of the bed.

"I'm up…" Kyuubi said as he glanced at her. He was sitting on his bed his hand wrapped in his disheveled hair, hazy red eyes glancing at her with a tired form of contentment.

A slight smile crosses Miyuki's face as she nods. "I'll wake Naruto up now." She said before stepping back and closing the door.

Turning Miyuki continued toward the orange and blue door. Sighing slightly Miyuki opened the door and entered the room. Unlike Kyuubi's organized mess, Naruto's was just messy though not to the point of being dangerous. Miyuki made her way to the messy bed and sat on the edge before she started the process of waking Naruto.

Reaching out she started to shake the lump in the middle of the bed. "Naruto. Naruto it's time to get up." She said blankly. When their was no answer she sighed before standing and making her way to the bathroom.

****

"COLD!"

Iruka, Kakashi, and Kyuubi looked up when they heard the high pitched scream. Kakashi snickered behind his coffee mug, while Iruka shook his head with a sigh. Kyuubi grinned before finishing his own cup of coffee.

"I better get ready, unless I want Miyuki deciding to help me as well." He said in amusement as he made his way back toward his bedroom.

Iruka held his head in his hand. "Why does he have to be so difficult to get up?" He muttered in exasperation.

"He wouldn't be Naruto if he wasn't difficult." Kakashi said before turning back to his book.

Kyuubi pulled his hair up in a high tail, allowing the sides and bangs to frame his face. Reaching up he swiped the simple gold dust across his eyelids. He glanced over his nails before deciding he could repaint them tomorrow. Grabbing a pair of black drain pipe jeans, he pulled them on along with his belt. His wallet in his back pocket, the chain hooked to his front belt loop. A simple skin tight red shirt, followed by his crimson leather short jacket with black fur along the collar.

His bracelets and arm bands were pulled on next, as well as the black leather collar around his neck. A simple red painted metal fox hanging form it. A pair of red and black checkered Vans completed his clothing. Twisting his arm to glance at right wrist he looked at the thick black leather band watch with the clock facing down. Cursing he turned and left his room heading toward the entrance.

Naruto grumbled as he finished drying the water form his hair. Miyuki might be a living doll, but she had a sadistic streak. Sighing the boy reached up grabbing the eyeliner that always gave his eyes a more fox like appearance. He pulled on a orange tank top, and pulled his red and blue checkered jacket on over that. Grabbing a pair of baggy black Cargo's that had orange stitching and neon orange pockets he hummed happily. Pulling on his normal sandals, he grabbed the orange, red, black, and blue jelly and metal bracelets.

Reaching for the sink he gave a shout of triumph when he found the necklace Tsunade gave him. Pulling it on, he lifted his shirt and allowed it to slip beneath it. The necklace was too recognizable to be seen after all. He grabbed another necklace, it's chain made of silver balls that came together in the back. A red swirl design hung from the middle under his collar bone. Checking his reflection Naruto grinned before grabbing his Orange watch and slipping it on. He never took his wallet because Miyuki always had money for him. Smiling happily at his reflection he left the room and stopped to eat breakfast with Iruka and Kakashi.

Miyuki frowned as she looked around the disaster zone that was her room. She was not the cleanest of people, nor was she the messiest. She was just extremely lazy and usually left things where she dropped them…Blinking she glanced down at her hand and paused. Scars… She always found herself covered with them. Some were faded, some were silvery, some merely imprints. Others were thick and dark, some bumped and wrinkled, some thin lines faded slightly off colored, other a scabbed over red, or merely thin strips of crimson. But they were always there. She didn't think there was a place where their wasn't or hadn't been a scar.

Blinking she reached out grabbing a long strap of cloth that had been laying on her untouched bed. Reaching back she started wrapping her hair form the nape of her neck to a foot from the end. The result was that her hair looked similar to a tail, leaving her bangs to frame her face. She pulled on a pair of Black Tripp jeans, and unzipped the bottom parts of them so they ended at her knees. The pants had random buckles, chain, and straps, and had ice blue stitching. She turned grabbing a thick baggy black jacket and pulled it on over her purple tank top. The jacket was blank and comfortably warm. Grabbing a pair of black and purple DC's she pulled the thick soled shoes on and left her room. On the way out she fastened the thick lace collar around her neck, a Hematite teardrop hanging form it, as well as a silver locket on a plain rope that rested at the hollow of her throat.

Naruto and Iruka headed for the door. Kyuubi met them with a piece of toast hanging form his mouth. A second later Miyuki arrived with a few apple slices. Iruka smiled at the three as he headed toward the car. Kakashi waving them off before retuning to the kitchen.

* * *

"My name, is Ryuu Tsuki. I am pleased to meet you and hope we can all get along!" Naruto declared happily as he bowed toward his classmates. He grinned happily at them.

"My name is Minato Tsuki, pleased to meet you. Please take care of me." Kyuubi said with a small smirk as he bowed slightly toward the class. His smirk widened slightly showing sharp canines.

"My name is Hisoka Tsuki…I am glad to be joining you…." Miyuki said slowly as if thinking about her greeting. She blinked slowly with a blank polite smile on her face.


End file.
